TRS16 - Intermission
Intermission is the sixteenth and final session of the campaign The Red Star. It features the party travelling to the Basin of the Gods to destroy the last remnants of the Red Star. Summary After defeating all of the abberations on the bottom floor of the Tower of Nethys, they exit to see a familiar figure walking towards the Tower, accompanied by some guards. It's May. She orders the guards to take Flynn into custody, and they take him away. Sarinak Ara'ahna objects, still loyal to the commander, while the rest of the party gives a brief and bitter farewell to Flynn. May tells the party that she will be taking things from here, and does not explain anything. The party are annoyed with her, but travel with her to the Basin of the Gods regardless, to destroy the abberations that had landed there. The journey takes two days, and the party often argue with May, but manage to make it to the mountain without killing each other. An abberation appears on the pathway up. May showcases her gunslinging abilities, and the party defeat it. They also find a chest hovering in the river, containing an enchanted Halberd, which Eptol takes. Malachi identifies it as a Spell Storing Halberd. They continue up the mountain path, and the masked man appears again. He says some vague things about being a force of nature and disappears. The party soon makes it to the peak of the mountain, where the Basin of the Gods lies. A few abberations called Mi-Gos are around the basin, and the party begins to fight them, but an enormous sea-based abberation, an aboleth, rises from the basin and joins in the fight. The fight is long and difficut, but the party have the upper hand, with swords lodged into the aboleth's body, Iago atop it, planning on reconstructing the plan. However, the aboleth dives back into the water, forcing Iago to jump back to land. It creates an image in the basin - the image of a full moon. Iago begins to transform, but using sheer willpower, resists his lycanthropy. This was the creature's last straw, and the party defeats it and the other abberations soon after. May tells the party that the ASS needs to discuss things with the party. Sarinak tells the party he was leaving, due to being depressed about the whole Flynn thing. The party looks over the world, having reached new heights. They take a moment to breathe, but know that they would soon have another quest. After all, they were Star-Cleavers. Trivia *'Introductions: '''This session introduced no new characters. *'Deaths: 'In this session, no notable characters died. *'Notable Events: '''This session saw Flynn being taken away by Steelhold guards, May rejoining the party, the party defeating the remaining abberations at the Basin of the Gods, and Sarinak leaving the party. Quotes ''"Welcome to the planet. Hope you enjoyed your stay." ''- Resmi ''"Oh, it's dead? Have we saved the world, then?" ''- Malachi ''"Well, I guess we do what we've been doing all this time. We do what we can do. We survive." ''- Iago ''"...I really need a new mount." ''- Eptol